Email
Emails are electronic letters sent by various characters throughout Mario's adventure in Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. They can be accessed under the Device tab by clicking Postbox SP. To read an email, you must write the code by pressing the A button. Throughout Mario's journey, he will receive emails from some characters he meets during his journey. Nine emails come from X, a mysterious character who sends Mario spam mail in Section 3. List of Emails 1) Obviously: Email Hello Mario! It's hard to work, Professor Frankly, here in electronic format! When traveling, you will probably receive these emails and you will regularly check your mail! In fact, I do not have anything to say, so I hope everything will be good for you and I will not wait to learn more about crystal stars! Professor Honestly 2) RDM-Registration Direct Mail Testimony Mr. MARIO! Thanks for writing Rogueport Direct Mail (RDM). Dear Mr. Reality openly talked to us when you contact us. Our direct mail offers updated and updated information. We hope we enjoy the service? Posted by Rogueport Restoration Committee 3) Peach: I'm Ok Dear Mario, Give hope to hope, it will not be easy to find. I do not want to ask. When I do not know where I am, people who are comfortable are uncertain. He followed me, he will immediately send papers. They can expect to use it to find items called "Crystal Stars". I do not know what they are planning, but I feel they are not positive at all. Mario, please collect crystal stars while you are. You have to pay for it. The cards may know otherwise. And thank you... Do not worry. -Princess Peach- 4) Share RDM Online Share RDM Online! ROGUEPORT HOXE Add all updates updated. There is already information about other events in the west of Rogueport. To stop for a short time he led to violence, the Change of Change of Pianta Pianta (5 years) to suspect that Pianta, the high price of Goomfrey (30 years), the alarmist Pianta Changer, unfortunately. The room had to be closed temporarily. The victim moved saying: "Whatever my earthquake, I am a machine I do not feel pain in a recent interview ..." ''GO TO ADDRESS! Get all the hot news from all hot spots that are warmer in every corner of the world. The Petalburg ticket, which should not be lost for the last 20 years, has been talked about the shops of the city: it was believed that a friendly owner of the stores was the most eligible BS in the city of Niffer T.. But it is secretly in love with the owner! Wise and sellers, "Just live once, so enjoy it, now it's a good T Niff store," he said. ''COOKING FOR ROCKETS Are you interested in the kitchen, but do not know x'informa cooking? Try the suggestions of our boss! Today delicious recipe: Holy Shrooms! Just your mushrooms, and surpass them for dinner! EDITOR NOTICE We hope to enjoy the most important RDM theme! You can look forward to the next issue of the near future! Published by Rogueport Restoration Committee 5) Peach: Be careful! Dear Mario, I'm sure you're very busy with me...But I know that it is fine for me! I really care for you. Criminal offenders desperately seek a crystal star. I will try to figure out what I can do for them. I'll send it back, ok? Know that I will lose you. I recently dreamed of our days in the palace. I hope we will have a day of anger. -Princess Peach- 6) Koopley: What is life? Mario! Carbon! How are you? I'm wondering... I do not know how to send a machine like this to send a message! Technology! I am very, very cold. Eliminating wild flowers, looking at the dust... This city seemed nice a decade ago, but now I see the world differently. I want Petalburg back, Carbon. I want to see a wonderful world. It will be great for you! But don't touch too many doors through these doors. Yeah, he's gone! Because Koopley﻿ 7) RDM version 2 RDM version 2 ROGUEPORTI today Old Inn sapo Solved! It turned out that after settling in our hotel, Toadsworth (60) used to be in Zess T. (55 years old). Zory Zory was surprised when she heard: "What happens when I spend time with my little shot?" This ability as an open comment has the eyes and ears fixed on the situation. ''MARKET REPORTERS! Are we focusing on this week? Big Pungent Tree Shop! Pungent's user-friendly philosophy is, "Money and money are unstable, easy to go, easy to walk, do you know?" He understands why his business is not stronger: "We are very mysterious, but worth all good treasures!" RDM Reader also has a special offer: "I give you 15 minutes more memory points!" ''KITCHEN KITCHEN Today's tasty recipe: Spice soup! Hot fireworks in hot water and... Presto! You're ready! First complete boiling for children! ''ANNUAL REPORT'' We are working for RDMren night liberation Will be 3 soon. Launched by the Rogue Harbor Reform Committee '8) Anonymous: No title' IF NECESSARY Look, my favorite health. FrOm X '9) Anonymous: No title' PREPARATION FOR FREE ACTIVITY INITIATIVES FrOm X '10) Anonymous: No title' ECOLOGY IN THE ENVIRONMENT. FrOm X '11) Anonymous: No title' Take the nose where you should not and D A D E M E A T. '12) Anonymous: No title' DOWN LOVE We want to learn. FrOm X '13) Anonymous: No title' Enter the story. No pictures of GRUBBA. FrOm X '14) Anonymous: No title' Health of the state. FrOm X 15) Anonymous: No title This is the last warning! Glass alloy circles around the stars! If not, then it is the same destiny and the rest of people... '16) Anonymous: No title' PACKAGE LEAFLET LObby User. FrOm X '17) Anonymous: No title' DOMAINERS ANSWAR ANSWER ANSWER's reply. FrOm X '18) Anonymous: No title' FAMILY MANAGEMENT. FrOm X '19) Peach: Fiendish Plan' MARIO, I found something great. These things...the X-Nauts... They intend to rule the world! That is, the star, which his crystalline and waiting for women. I am doing a crystal as you are trying to do the things that I do not understand... I only collect information that I know... -Princess Pe﻿- '20) Koo Koopie: Miss!' Dear Mario and Carbon, I hope they both work. It is necessary to realize that this is not good for Carbon. I'm alone, going to Carbon's house and smelling Carbon. I think this is a battery or something, but it's sad for me... I was used to perfumes, buy...oh! And it's true, your dad, Koopley, has his own perfume and it is...weird. I think I hear the Hoko Saba intestine. It is a disgrace. Now I steal. Oh, and because it will be my father, will one day get used to the use of smells, ha? Oh! I'm writing what really bothers me...but I'll send it! Hee hee hee! I love koo!﻿﻿ '21) RDM version 3' ''ROUNDGE ROGUEPORT Noon'' For the first time in ten years, excessive revelation began as a suspicious event caused by professional activities. Size (18) pictures in a room reserved for express staff and local singers. "I understand how many people are on the train, but we have security and security to support them!" The coach is scared. Young people were first released with a warning. ...this time. ''COMMUNISM'' This week we are focusing on the Glitzville Sales Store! Even if they never had an impact on many customers, such as a nearby chimney, the owner will understand that their store is available day after day! In an interview, he took the owner of a pile of dog farmer who paid our driver and said: "Who needs a hot pot will give you everything he wants for 10 cents!" We are happy to announce that they are not injured. It's clear that people in Ville Glitz know how to roll their rusks. SECTION FOR ROOKIES Hey, let's go! A flexible straw course today is a recipe for fresh juice! Mix the syrup from the honey until you get comfortable and enjoy the fruit! Try to start the morning sun down from the right! NO more I founded people! Wait until you see the next great song! Posted by Ban Tuyet Rogueport 22) Peach: Evil treasure! '23)' '24)' '25)' '26) Boo: Poz' Maria, right? Email to email...Is there? You want to see that you have hidden technology, there is no desire to destroy, is it? But thank you for saving my friends. I am grateful for your sincere thanks to you, so here are the fees, a lot of creepy cities! Of course you know you might find all...ugh...I can not do it. Also, use this adventure without experience. Boo Scary Helicopter '27) Question 5 RDM' ROGUEPORT HOXE The 25-year-old local mystic Merluvlee was taken to hospital today, followed by an annoying fan base. In any case, Merluvlee, a hospital spokesman, said that Shanghai's eight peanut butter suffered somewhat more severe than the wild digestive tract deaths. Divine Obvidíc screams that "the power of his plow is full of steaks," but can not make the reporter unable to predict the stomachs in the first place... TRADE REPRESENTATIVES! Let's go to Keelhaul Galleria! We are proud to see the business spirit that has led to the release of the free divinity. "I did not want to do anything I've ever done," says evil toys and a former fighter. Call Me Invincible Store Manager, "I'm 100% Serious, Print It." We want to make every effort to make both the carpet and the carpet cut. THE ROCURI TIPS Listen to the newcomers, because there is another recipe for temporary use here! Today's Cube is a unique peach paste! Peach peach, mix cake, mix and bake added! Try this one teenager... NODE OF EDUCATION Thank you for reading the best nasty roots! Check out the following problem! Posted by Rogueport 28) Has he ordered a dog? No, money G! I am, King K! Glitz Pitin cheats! I know that you remember me, dog. How do you live, what is foolish from left to right? I'm still on a little line, but I always work, you know how it works. Thank you again for taking a dog. You are good. Then it's cold again or something else? Are we just talking dogs thoroughly next time if you are king K? I'm a street, a street, a street, a street, a street better! Follow the facts. 29) You are the moon! Mario, are you really? Stache? The island rises in the sun and feels more awake. Kills find up to one minute sleeping! Is it simple and perfect like me? So, is there any other adventure? I think it's better than that. The princess's daughter gives the heroes purpose! A: Dragon -PA '30) Peach: My location...' '31) Real zip cushion: !' What up, super spoon! Did I see what Chester discovered? The hard man is the best! When it becomes a big star like teeth, everything happens all the time. This is biz. But the man lives! In other words, you can fight dangers and injustice! Remember the last, you are less successful than me. Yes, Daddy Toad can play a different role as an opponent. Film Click the arrow arrow 2. It will be wonderful. I heard you were unwell or what left you with the last line of War Offer Offer: "You're cool, I'm friendly..." Good luck, son! Super star Real zipper '32) RDM Issue 6' RDM Issue 6 ROGUEPORT TODAY When the unknown buyer (30 years) was detained by the port authorities when he tried to fly a light blue aircraft. After several tense moments, the government created spicy spices and then the businessman was released. Our RDM reporters were surprised by the following unpublished statements: "Get a hot sauce, get people!" ''COURT'S DECISION GO! The store would like to offer the luxury of a lion Reproduced Express. This unique self-catering shop from an independent order is worth it, but perhaps the idyllic landscape that flies your tears wallet! Tell them careless seller: "Come, be rich or not in our light!" Announced two point sales for all RDM readers! Just show this screen for 15 minutes and double your purchase! ''Cook Until Boiling This is annoying! Did you finally make it to the league? Today is an older football game. Today we have paint paste. Cook the pasta at the ideal time to crush and carefully stir the tooth and ink sauce. Perfect! Available freely in the afternoon, afternoon, afternoon. ''COMMENTS ON COMPONENTS'' Can you believe my dear readers? Next song will be the last! Do not miss it! Publisher: Rogueport Recovery Committee 33) Hawc Green: Yes? What is the so-called General Gunsales? UNH! Well, I'm your horror with all the horrors! Hawc Green New and Better! Do not forget the bank! He was born again, coward! My education exploded! The way up, I will! Green! But...rainy days, I still feel the blue cock and it always feels RAAAAGE! If you're still playing, I'll be like your mom who does not know you! Remember GREEEN! 1 Hawc Green 34) Duh T. Hallooooooo 35) Latest RDM Version! Latest RDM Version! Special Final Version Today is ROGUEPORT In a surprising series of events local authorities have reported that Zess T. (55) gave Harpoen de Flabio (25 years) a hook at the end of the afternoon. Our research could have caused the weak figures such as Zess Tarens anger, because the gourmet ingredients were heavier in spring. Flavio built a two-day adventure marathon in the garden. The sea While Flavio is recovering due to temporary loss, Zess T. approached Pit Talentscout, a beautiful Don Goombatti. "I think the boy looks at it, we will make the world a storm," said Goombatti. Shipping NAVEIRA! Did we make a special deal with western climbers Claudia Fahr this week? All the shops are so cold that they froze the counter... I'm just kidding! As we went to the smiley store, the sweet little fairy who showed us some interesting awards, said: "This place is great, hot weather, come back! The interior is very cold, but people that I did not see below and see! COCHIO FOR MACHINERY This is the last place for visitors! Just make sure you laugh at your face, our latest recipe is a cake! Simulate just a few minutes soup soup and let her bunny...and soon! Dry the mixture before mixing and make a cake. Eat something you love! NOTE REDUCTION That is dear reader! Last edition! Here we are in the RDM office and we can work hard to get the best news and functions! We will be able to learn again... Maybe before you think! (Illumination going out...) Posted by Rogueport Recovery Committee Category:Serious Things Category:Items